


Dancing Shadows

by SadaVeniren



Series: Wolf ABO [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Pregnant Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: The house was quiet by the time Louis walked up to it. He’d been away for a week and while it wasn’t the longest he’d ever been away from the pack, it was the longest he’d been away from Harry and the kids.





	Dancing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a sequel to a fic "Watch the Sun Coming Up". You don't need to read that fic to enjoy this fic but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt ;) Also it's a lovely fic so like, if you haven't read it you're missing out.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

The house was quiet by the time Louis walked up to it. He’d been away for a week and while it wasn’t the longest he’d ever been away from the pack, it was the longest he’d been away from Harry and the kids, and the furthest distance. All the English packs had agreed to a meeting at the southern tip of the country and Louis naturally had had to go. When he had first agreed to this meeting six months ago it had been with the idea that Harry and the kids would come with him, but they hadn’t known then that Harry was already pregnant with their third child, making travel difficult. Of course Harry had argued that he could still travel, but Niall and Liam had backed Louis up when he insisted Harry stay home.

“It’s not that important of a meeting,” Louis had insisted.

Harry had pouted, and muttered under his breath about how it was his job as the pack omega to attend these meetings - and it was true. But when the pack omega was expecting their next pup in seven weeks there were certain changes that could be made. It had been hard being away from his family for but he was home now, even though it was so late.

The living room was lit by low light and Louis let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Beau and Noah weren’t up. Harry had been able to put them down himself then. Not that Louis had any doubts about Harry’s mothering, but he worried about his mate getting taken advantage of by a rambunctious two and half year old and one year old.

His eyes settled on Harry on the couch, head rolled back as he sat in an uncomfortable looking position. At least he was changed out of his day clothes and was instead wearing a way too big t-shirt and some maternity joggers, both of which looked comfy. Louis smiled and went to him, dropping his luggage by the door. He could deal with that in the morning.

“Omega,” he said it just loud enough that Harry twitched, which meant that Louis could touch him without startling him. “My love,” he traced his fingers over Harry’s bump and that got him to open an eye as a hand came up to cover his bump protectively. Louis couldn’t stop himself from smiling wider as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’m back.”

Harry hummed happily, and suddenly two arms were wrapped around Louis’ neck. “Missed my alpha,” Harry muttered into his cheek as the love and warmth from their bond seeped into Louis.

“I missed you too,” Louis answered him. “Your neck is gonna get a crick in it if you don’t get up.”

“But you’re home,” Harry said, as his eyes fluttered open. “I can’t go to bed now that you’re home.”

“It’s late though,” Louis said. “And I’ll come with you.”

Harry nuzzled his neck as his lips grazed over Louis’ pulse. “Will you?”

“Of course. I had a long travel day. I want nothing more than to curl up in your arms and cuddle you.”

Harry kissed his pulse. “Want more than a cuddle.”

There it was. That was the overly affectionate mate that he had left. “More than a cuddle, huh?” Louis said, pulling back so he could look into Harry’s beautiful green eyes. He looked exhausted but Louis could see the lust simmering in them.

“You left me alone all week.”

Louis nodded in understanding. “I did, yes. I should make up for that.” He shifted his weight as he tucked his hands under Harry’s armpits, helping him to his feet.

They didn’t bother to shut off the downstairs light as Louis guided Harry upstairs to their room. He could extend his alpha senses far enough to tell Beau and Noah were both sleeping in their own beds, and that was enough for him to know everything was okay, and allowed him to focus on his mate.

Louis undressed as Harry waddled into their en suite, preparing himself for bed. When he emerged he was naked as well, his pregnant body on display for Louis. With a third pup on the way in as many years Harry’s body had changed since they’d first mated, but Louis still found it incredibly beautiful and sexy. Harry had gotten softer in his hips and thighs, and his breasts had grown from nursing.

_You’re beautiful,_ Louis sent to Harry over their bond.

Harry flushed, just like he always did when Louis complimented him. As if Louis didn’t tell him this at least once a day. He climbed into bed and turned onto his side, back facing Louis as he wrapped himself around his pregnancy pillow. If his bum was sticking out a bit more than normal in invitation that was really for Louis to figure out.

He laughed at the display, following Harry’s position and wrapping himself around him. Louis knew this was one of the few positions they could successfully have sex in while Harry had a belly, and it definitely required the least effort on Harry’s part.

_So lazy,_ he sent, and he could feel the way Harry preened internally.

Louis traced his fingers down Harry’s back, over the mating scars he’d left. What had once scared him, and made him think he was an animal, filled him with so much love at the sight of them now. Kissed followed his fingers, and he delighted in the way Harry shivered at his touch.

_Alpha,_ Harry whined, trying to arch his back a bit more in invitation even though Louis knew it put pressure on it.

He stopped teasing and let his fingers finish their journey, tucking into Harry’s hole. He was slick, turned on, and Louis sighed as he curled two of his fingers inside Harry. He loved being inside his mate, and it was no hardship to stretch him until he was a shuddering mess, noises falling from his lips as he tried to rock back against Louis’ fingers.

Only after he got that reaction did Louis take his fingers out of Harry and wrap his hands around his own cock. He was hard, just like he always was when he was about to enter his omega. Louis angled his hips with practiced ease and slid into Harry.

They both moaned at reconnecting. Louis never felt closer to Harry than when he was inside him, their bond the strongest. He gripped Harry’s hip as he began an easy rhythm, working both of them up, closer and closer to the edge.

_Love you, love you,_ Harry kept chanting over their bond, as his moans and whines filled the room.

Louis picked up the pace, fucking his hips harder and harder into Harry. His knot was starting to expand, catching on Harry’s rim, and Louis gasped as his orgasm hit him. He curled forward, his mouth going to the bite scar on Harry’s collarbone. He sunk his teeth into Harry just as he knotted him, locking them together twice.

Harry cried out, and Louis could smell that he’d come. He clung to Harry, keeping them close. Not like Harry could go anywhere while they were knotted together anyway.

It was good to be home.

***

It was still dark when Louis woke up. His internal clock told him it was still the middle of the night. His knot had gone down and he’d deflated out of Harry sometime after they’d both fallen asleep. His mouth tasted like copper from were he’d broken skin and he licked his lips as he rolled over, looking around for what disturbed him.

 _Giggling_. He could hear giggling in the house.

Beau and Noah must have woken up.

Louis checked on Harry, but he was out like a light, and Louis wasn’t going to bother waking him up when he could handle the pups on his own. The giggling didn’t stop as he padded out of their bedroom, grabbing some boxers before he left just so he wasn’t completely naked.

They’d moved Noah’s crib into Beau’s room a couple months ago, and normally the two of them were fine together, but occasionally they could wake up in the middle of the night, and then it was impossible to get them to fall back asleep. He pushed the door to their room the rest of the way open and was not surprised to see Beau sitting up in her bed, laughing as a wolf pup rolled around in her bed.

“What are you two up to?” He asked, though all he got in response were giggles and a sharp bark from Noah as he tried to get to his four paws and promptly fell from the bed.

It sent Beau into more giggles and had Louis rolling his eyes. Noah didn’t stay down long, getting to all four and darting over to Louis to greet him. He picked his son up and brought him back over to Beau’s bed. She quickly clapped her hands in delight as she shifted to join her brother.

Now there were two wolf pups on the bed, this time wrestling.

He knew he should put them back in bed, calm them down and have them fall asleep, but he couldn’t help but smile at how cute they looked wrestling together. Their size difference as wolves was less apparent than when they were human and watching them roll around Beau’s bed made his inner alpha sing, knowing he’d fathered them. 

Besides, playing would tire them back out so there was no harm in encouraging it. He shifted, much to the delight of his two pups, and gracefully leapt up onto Beau’s bed, joining the two of them. He curled his body around where the pups were playing, flicking his fluffy tail ideally as he watched them prepare to attack it. The play was good practice, getting them used to thinking as they tried to grab his tail.

He ducked his head into his paws, content as could be.

If Harry found him still there when he woke up in a few hours, well that wasn’t his fault, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it feel free to leave kudos, a comment, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/186003628446/dancing-shadows-by-sadaveniren-17k-the-house)


End file.
